Back again
by Girlygirl
Summary: A one shot fic set after Bad, Bad World. when Piper misses Chris after he dies will he comes back again to see her? One Shot.


Hello all, I'm back! Finally after I don't know how long, I sat at my computer and was able to type out something with feeling. Anyway it's another Chris/Piper piece because I always wanted TPTB at Charmed to developed this relationship more and show candid, real, emotional moments between these two but we didn't get much so I decided to take matters into my own hands. First off I missed the season premier and all I heard was that Piper was felling guilty about Chris and that he died so I kind of built on that, so please just over look the parts that don't fit into whatever happened in the show. Other then that this fic take place right after the last episode of season 6 and a little of the season premier. Again remember to review, review, review, because I love reviews and hearing what you just have to say.

**Back again**

Darkness was her new best friend. Ever since he had died, she had too. She'd found that there was a huge difference between thinking she had a broken heart and actually having one. Having a broken heart hurt like nothing else ever could and in all her time fighting evil she'd never experienced pain so deep. In her life she could only remembered one other time where her heart hurt close to this level; when she had lost Prue. Losing Chris, though, was like losing half her heart because he had taken it with him without even knowing it. It was all she could do to stop and think and not go crazy with her powers. All she could do to admit that he wasn't coming back, and like Prue, she couldn't bring him back. That killed her the most; knowing that there was nothing she could do but that she could have at one time. At one time, before Gideon and Barbas took that chance away from her. Gideon was just lucky that Leo got to him first because whatever Leo did to him was 100 times less painful then anything she would have. Barbas didn't stand a chance in hell because if she was the one to find him, and they would find him, she would forget that she was a Charmed one or that she was on the good side; this was personal.

"Don't think like that, it's too dark, it doesn't suit you." Her head snapped up and she strained to see him in a room that hadn't been dark enough just moments ago and was now too dark.

"Chris?" she choked out, but he only smiled and nodded; she couldn't believe it.

"But how?" the eldest Charmed one couldn't seem to bring her voice up higher then a whispered; or was it that she didn't want to?

"I don't know, maybe you wished me here," she rose from her chair by the window as he dropped down onto the floor at the foot of the bed. She locked her dark eyes with his stunning green ones and she missed him all over again. Moving she mimicked him and dropped to the floor, facing him.

"Can I wish you back forever?" she whispered and she watched as his eyes shot down and he shook his head.

"No I don't belong here."

"Yes you do damn it! You are my son and you belong anywhere I am." His answers were so quick and short and in no way what she wanted to hear; she yelled.

"If only it were that simple, mom, but it's not. There is nothing more in the world I want then to be here with you but it can't happen," he cried, stopping for breath when she cut him off.

"Say it again Chris, please call me it again." Back to whispering but he heard her again and the room because calm like it had been before. The former whitelighter smiled at her simple request and did as she asked.

"Mom," she smiled and closed her eyes as tears slid down her face.

"That just keeps getting better and better every time you say it." She half laughed out and he relished in the happiness he could bring her by just calling her 'mom'.

"Can I tell you a secret? You took half my heart back with you." Tears welled up in his eyes at her words and she didn't bother to keeps hers in check.

"Don't worry, that'll pass. Soon I'll be just another distant memory and you'll have your heart back, promise." He joked as he stood, she was breaking him and he didn't know if he had the strength to leave her again; not that he'd had much say the first time. She stood too and pulled him into her arms.

"Never, baby, I'll never forget you for as long as I live." She felt him tense. "Thanks for the heads up sweetheart, I'll be careful." He hugged her closer as if trying to keep her there. It was then that Piper made a silent promise to herself that she'd stay alive so that one day she could hold her sons like this again; with them being taller and bigger then her. For Chris there was nothing compared to the felling of being with his mother again and just as he started to relax he remembered the time and that he didn't have a lot left.

"Thank you for making sure I was born, for keeping me alive." He said into her hair and she smiled before pulled away and catching his face in her hands.

"Thank you for being my son, Christopher. Thank you for bring a fighter and for giving me something to be proud of." She brushed away his tears along with his hair to get a clear look at his face.

"What?" he asked. She'd been staring at him for some time and, though it was beginning to make him a little uncomfortable, he would never look away from her.

"I don't know, just… wow! I did this, and I still don't know how." She said, referring to him and he laughed.

"Mom, do we need to have the birds and bees talk?" she hit him lightly with a laugh.

"What I mean is, I know _how_ I made you just not how you turned out so well."

"I do, because you're my mother." He stated matter-of-factly and she smiled.

"Like mother like son then," she concluded and he knew just as well as she did that their time together was coming to an end.

"How much longer?" she asked him, a fresh wave of tears once again rolling down her otherwise flawless face.

"Not much, a couple of minutes." He answered truthfully, as he let the tears fall.

"I miss you, baby" she told him as she traced his beautiful face and wished she had a picture of him.

"I miss you too, mom." He cried and his tears wet her hands as she wiped them away. Breathing in she hugged him. This was it, and all she wanted to do, until she lost him again and this time for good, was hold him and breathe him in and be strong for him because in the future he loses her but right now she was with him till the end. She held back her tears knowing that she had to be strong so that he didn't have to be.

"I love you more then anything, more then time and space and distance remember that, baby," he nodded into her shoulder as he cried; baby, she had always called him that.

"I love you too, he managed to get out before it happened and he was being pulled away. Chris held on, though, fighting it till the end for just a few more seconds with his mom.

"Too soon," she breathed into his hair and he couldn't agree more. They said their 'I love yous' once more before she kissed his check and watched as he slowly started to disappear. At the last second, before he was completely gone and she couldn't felt his fingers anymore he told her.

"Oh, and mom when I'm off of breast milk don't give me normal milk, I'm lactose intolerant… or I was as a baby. The doctor overlooked it. Moron." And she had to laugh because that was her son; witty.

-Girlygirl


End file.
